Pretty Cure Fanon Wiki:Cyber Techno Precure: Revenge Of The Storm (사이버 테크노 프리큐어: 폭풍의 역습, サイバーテクノプリキュア：嵐の逆襲)
Cyber Techno Precure: Revenge Of The Storm is a fanseries by Mookyeong Kim. The series theme is Taeguk, Cyber Window, Speed and Storm. This fanmade Precure is the Solo Precure in South Korea. Characters Pretty Cure * Kim Tae-Cheon/Cure Fantastic- Tae-Cheon is a Solo-Pretty Cure, a 23 years old student at Jamsil University in Seoul. His theme color is Red and Blue, while his shape is Circle/Taeguk(known as Korean Yinyang). In his modern look, he has black two-block-dandy haircut and red-blue blurred color eyes, while, as a Cure Fantastic, he has a white korean-male-bangs haircut (like Tae-Min of SHINee), wearing a black smart suit, black jeans and black sneakers. Mascots/Storm Control Center/Cyber Castle * Yang-Gwang '- She is Tae-Cheon's mascot. * '''Eum-Gwang '- He is Tae-Cheon's mascot. * 'Storm Controllers '- Are the protectors and the adminstrators of the Storm, Hurricane, and Typhoon. ** 'Aqua '''is the female controller of the Water Storm with Blue longer hair. ** '''Ignis '''is the male controller of the Fire Storm with Red sharp hair. ** '''Ventus '''is the male controller of the Wind Storm with Blonde half-shaved hair. ** '''Tera '''is the female controller of the Minty Storm with Green ponytail hair. ** '''Maru '''is the male controller of the Cyber Storm with Purple straight and silky hair. * '''Kai '- The Prince of the Cyber Castle. He will appear later in the series. * '''Mei - The Princess of the Cyber Castle. She will appear later in the series. Viruses Zaiken - The monster of the day, used by the members of Viruses by using a cyber bacteria on any object or living being. * Mack Million '- Leader of Viruses. His theme color is Dark Brown. Others * '''Precure All Stars '- Are the main Pretty Cures from official series. They are Japanese international students who comes to study in South Korea. And also Tae-Cheon's partners. ** 'Pretty Cure Max Heart '- The first Pretty Cure. *** '''Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black - Nagisa is the leader of the Pretty Cure Max Heart. *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White - Honoka is the co-captain of the Pretty Cure Max Heart. *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous - Hikari is the member of the Pretty Cure Max Heart. ** Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - The second Pretty Cure. *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom-Bright - Saki is the leader of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret-Windy - Mai is the co-captain of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. ** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! - The third Pretty Cure. *** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream - Nozomi is the leader of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!. *** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge - Rin is the co-captain of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!. *** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade - Urara is the member of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!. *** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint - Komachi is the member of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!. *** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua - Karen is the member of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!. *** Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose - Kurumi is the member of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go!. ** Fresh Pretty Cure - The fourth Pretty Cure. *** Momozono Love/Cure Peach - Love is the leader of the Fresh Pretty Cure. *** Aono Miki/Cure Berry - Miki is the co-captain of the Fresh Pretty Cure. *** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine - Inori is the member of the Fresh Pretty Cure. *** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion - Setsuna is the member of the Fresh Pretty Cure. ** HeartCatch Pretty Cure - The fifth Pretty Cure. *** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom - Tsubomi is the leader of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure. *** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine - Erika is the co-captain of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure. *** Myodoin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine - Itsuki is the member of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure. *** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight - Yuri is the member of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure. ** Suite Pretty Cure - The sixth Pretty Cure. *** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody - Hibiki is the leader of the Suite Pretty Cure. *** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm - Kanade is the co-captain of the Suite Pretty Cure. *** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat - Ellen is the member of the Suite Pretty Cure. *** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse - Ako is the member of the Suite Pretty Cure. ** Smile Pretty Cure - The seventh Pretty Cure. *** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy - Miyuki is the leader of the Smile Pretty Cure. *** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny - Akane is the co-captain of the Smile Pretty Cure. *** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace - Yayoi is the member of the Smile Pretty Cure. *** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March - Nao is the member of the Smile Pretty Cure. *** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty - Reika is the member of the Smile Pretty Cure. ** Dokidoki Pretty Cure - The eighth Pretty Cure. *** Aida Mana/Cure Heart - Mana is the leader of the Dokidoki Pretty Cure. *** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond - Rikka is the co-captain of the Dokidoki Pretty Cure. *** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta - Alice is the member of the Dokidoki Pretty Cure. *** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword - Makoto is the member of the Dokidoki Pretty Cure. *** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace - Aguri is the member of the Dokidoki Pretty Cure. ** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure - The ninth Pretty Cure *** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely - Megumi is the leader of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. *** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess - Hime is the co-captain of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. *** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey - Yuko is the member of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. *** Hikwa Iona/Cure Fortune - Iona is the member of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. ** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo - Ayumi is the Special Pretty Cure. ** Go! Princess Pretty Cure - The tenth Pretty Cure *** Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora - Haruka is the leader of the Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *** Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid - Minami is the co-captain of the Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *** Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle - Kirara is the member of the Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *** Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet - Towa is the member of the Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Locations * Jamsil-Dong '''is the town of Songpa-Gu in Seoul, where the Cure live at. It includes places such as: ** '''Jamsil University '''is the University where Pretty Cure goes to. * '''Hannanum Media And Sound Entertainment '''is the agency company owned by Tae-Cheon's family. * '''Han-Gang River National Public Park Jamsil District is the park of the Han-Gang Riverside and the Pretty Cures and mascots' meeting/hangout base. * All Star Mart is the large mall in Jamsil-Dong with many stores to shop. * * Cyber Castle is the place where Mascots come from. * Storm Temple is the place of the main storm control system. Attacks Tae-Cheon * Normal Attack: "Pretty Cure! Cyber Matrix!" * Power-Up Attack: "Pretty Cure! Speed Warping!" * Final Attack: "Pretty Cure! Password Bangarang!" * Special Attack: "Pretty Cure! Into The Storm!!" Items * Cure Note Edge Phone is the Cure's Jang-Chak(장착, means Equipped, known as Henshin) device. The phone color is black. (The parody of Galaxy Note Edge from Samsung.) Transformation and Into phrase * Tae-Cheon: "프리큐어! 장착! 세상은 절대 끝나지 않는다! 큐어 판타스틱!" (Pretty Cure! Jang-Chak! World is never gonna end! Cure Fantastic!) Theme Songs Opening * English: Year 3000 by Busted * Japanese: T.W.L by Kanjani8 * Korean: Motivation by Outsider Ending * English: Endless Possibility (Reach For The Stars Remix) by SEGA and DarkHyperSonic7 * Japanese: A.RA.SHI by Arashi * Korean: Balloons by TVXQ!